


the jelly bean theory

by The_raven_that_never_calls



Series: the drunken shenanigans and contrived coincidences universe [3]
Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Bison being tsundere-ish for a while..., F/M, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_raven_that_never_calls/pseuds/The_raven_that_never_calls
Summary: He doesn’t remember when things between him and Chun-Li became domestic. (Bison eventually realizes that he doesn’t mind.)- or -Lord M. Bison goes from “I don’t have ‘feelings’ for her” to “I oop” really fast. The consequences are…interesting to say the least.
Relationships: M. Bison | Vega/Chun-Li
Series: the drunken shenanigans and contrived coincidences universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561246
Kudos: 15





	the jelly bean theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JFSindel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/gifts).



> In which denial isn’t only a river in Egypt
> 
> (Bison catches feelings and handles it like a perfectly “normal” human being.)

The world, Bison knows, is very simple. Power is power. The strong prey on the weak. Nothing means anything unless you have the strength to prove it.

And in this world, he is most surely the strong.

Bison is a man of focus and vision. When he sets his mind to something, he will single-mindedly make it into a reality through sheer willpower alone. Petty human emotions are mere distractions in the grand scheme of things, and he has evolved beyond such things. 

Chun-Li, however, has slowly become the only unavoidable exception.

It’s all her fault for interfering with his best-laid plans and looking downright delicious doing so. Though Bison may be an internationally wanted man, he personally thinks she’s the real criminal, with her luscious legs and her painful insistence on covering them up.

And when she’s handcuffed to him by chance… Well, Bison isn’t going to turn down such delectable entertainment. Bison enjoys watching her flush bright red with embarrassment as he pushes her buttons in all the right ways and slowly drags her down to hell with him.

Still, as amusing as Chun-Li is, he’d choose world domination and power over her in a heartbeat.

But, he doesn’t have to—at least not yet—so he’s more than happy to indulge in playing with her as his favorite pastime.

—

—

It’s not because, dare he say, holds _affection_ for her, or anything.

—

—

“Fancy seeing you here, Detective,” he calls to her as she and her little squad of do-gooders try to surreptitiously sneak closer to Shadaloo’s drop off point. Chun-Li’s head whips around, her eyes narrowing. 

“Why do you keep showing up?” Chun-Li huffs in annoyance, blowing her stray bangs out of her face. “This is a milk run for Shadaloo… There is absolutely no reason for you to be here!”

“Even I like to get my hands dirty once in a while, darling.” He laughs. “But you already know that, don’t you?”

Her cheeks turn a bashful scarlet. “Asshole.”

Bison floats over to her side, barely sparing a glance at her cowering comrades. “I’m surprised you haven’t ordered your men to open fire.”

“I have better things to do than waste bullets on you, Bison.”

Bison’s Psycho Power carefully knocks out her Interpol friends with a flick of his wrist. (He remembers how irritated she gets when he ‘accidentally’ kills them.)

“Very true, darling.” His hand brushes against her blushing cheek. It’s been ages since he’s last seen her, and he’s almost forgot how much he enjoyed this. “You could be doing me.”

“That’s a terrible pick up line,” Chun-Li scoffs, but she doesn’t stop him from pressing her up against the wall to kiss her.

—

—

If prompted by any of his minions about why he’s taken an unhealthy interest in Chun-Li, Bison would coldly argue that she is a valuable future asset. It’s a better investment to have her join Shadaloo permanently.

His personal attention is clearly needed, particularly since it’ll be easier to convince her to join him when she falls for him hook, line, and sinker.

Besides, the sex is spectacular. (If it wasn’t, Bison would have dropped her like a hot tamale.) It also (conveniently) happens to be superior if things like dinner or a show or gallivanting across the world together precedes said sex.

He’s done the experiments and has the numbers to prove it.

Bison tests out this argument on his Senior Secretary, Dao, a gray-haired but fiercely loyal woman. She’s been with him since the very beginning of Shadaloo, and Dao, unlike some of his members, knows the meaning of the word discretion.

She also knows how to embody bluntness.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?” Dao says dryly. “You’re doing a terrible job either way.” She covers her mouth to hide what he knows is an amused smile. “Try to sound less like a lovesick puppy.”

—

Bison makes sure he does just that when F.A.N.G asks him about Chun-Li.

(He does a much better job of convincing F.A.N.G…which is fortunate, since that was the entire point of the previous exercise.)

—

—

—

“Well, don’t you make a cute couple!” A pair of nosy old ladies at the theater titter as they all make their way up with Chun-Li and Bison to their respective private boxes. “How long have you two been together?”

“Long enough,” Chun-Li laughs easily before Bison can protest. She gives his hand a firm squeeze, and he wisely stays silent. They chatter on about the theater and make polite small talk, Chun-Li effortlessly charming them.

“Keep your girlfriend around, honey,” the taller of the two whispers loudly. “She’s quite the catch.”

Bison forces himself to give the hag a tight-lipped smile. 

As the pair disappear into their box, Chun-Li and Bison go to their customary seats. Alone with him at last, Chun-Li laces their fingers together. “What?” she asks, tilting her head, as she presses a kiss to his cheek. “Are you embarrassed being my boyfriend?” 

“I’m not your boyfriend,” he scoffs. “I’m not a boy and I’m not your friend.”

“Lover then?” Chun-Li offers as a compromise, her lips curling in amusement.

He doesn’t quite know what the correct answer should be. (But he has a sneaking suspicion the ones she provided won’t be correct for long.)

Bison, however, does know that he wants to fuck her again tonight. He convinces himself that’s the only reason why he agrees with her.

—

—

The entire plot to make her move in with him is _purely_ due to efficiency. (It is most certainly **_not_** because he misses her late at night, when she isn’t wrapped around him and pulling him closer.)

It’s just so much easier to wake up to her every morning rather than being forced to devise increasingly elaborate ways to kidnap her or send her on wild goose chases so he can see her.

Still, there is a warm feeling in his chest when everything goes exactly according to plan.

...it must be the Thai chili peppers he had during lunch. 

—

—

“I still don’t know why you keep hanging out with my secretary and a lowly sergeant and his husband,” Bison grumbles as Chun-Li starts getting ready to go do just that.

“Because I like to have friends outside of you, Bison—and no, the other Four Kings and your associates don’t count.” She grabs the wine bottle chilling in the fridge before crossing back into their bedroom to grab a pair of sandals. “Besides, Dao, Ashida, and Fujita are all very nice.”

“No one in Shadaloo is nice.”

“Clearly.” Chun-Li rolls her eyes. “If I didn’t know better, I would think that you didn’t want me to have a life outside of you.”

“Don’t tempt me,” he grumbles.

“I’ll be home soon.” She kisses his cheek. “Don’t wait up.” Chun-Li leaves, shutting the door behind her.

—

—

He definitely does not stay up until she returns to their bed, smelling of cheap wine and popcorn. His arms wrap around her hips out of instinct when she settles underneath the covers.

“You didn’t have to wait up for me.” Chun-Li’s face bursts into a smile that makes his tiredness melt away. “Did you miss me?”

He scoffs derisively. Bison hasn’t the slightest inkling what she’s talking about.

—

—

—

He doesn’t remember how the topic of marriage was brought up, but any passerby can hear the consequences of that particular conversation.

“You’re an impossible woman!” Bison snarls in frustration, slamming his hands onto his desk.

Chun-Li stares daggers at him. “And you are the most incorrigible man I’ve ever met!”

“Are you not happy with this?” he snaps. “Is this not enough?”

“There’s always room for improvement.”

“Such as?”

“Oh, I don’t know—how about you listening to me for once?” Chun-Li counters. “I know it’s hard to get over the entire dictator thing you’ve got going for you, but that’s not going to work with me. I’m not going to do things just because ‘you said so’.” She throws up air quotes for good measure.

“Well, you should.” He growls, “It would make my life much, much easier.”

“Boo hoo. Your life is _so_ difficult.” Chun-Li rolls her eyes before jabbing her finger into his chest. “You know you always get your way.”

“Hardly! I had to compromise with your little undercover Interpol job and your friends that visit.”

“Oh yes, very considerate, especially since you didn’t even give me a choice when you Shanghaied me into moving in with you in the first place!” Chun-Li blows her bangs out of her eyes out of frustration. “If you could compromise on that, you could compromise on this!”

Bison scoffs. “And you think marriage will change anything? It’s a meaningless label and a foolish ritual and a superfluous practice—”

“Yes, you keep saying that, and you’re making me want to marry you a hell of a lot less!” Chun-Li furiously cuts him off. “But if we were married, at least I wouldn’t have to hear your associates refer to me as your _whore_ anymore.”

“ _What?_ ” Psycho Power gathers on his fingertips as the scowl on his face becomes more pronounced. “Who says that?” he growls.

“You know exactly who says things like that,” she snaps. “It’s not a secret what the other Four Kings think of me, and they’re not stupid enough to pull that shit when you’re listening.” Chun-Li’s face twists into a snarl. “And it’s not like you’re any better. You always tell other people that all I am to you is a _convenience._ ”

“That’s in public,” Bison argues, his anger softening. “You know I—”

“I know.” Chun-Li cuts him off, her eyes flashing. “I know how you feel about me, and that just makes it worse.” She crosses her arms, retreating back into herself. “Look, Bison, I love you, but I’m not going to be able to continue this relationship if you keep treating me this way.”

“Chun-Li,” Bison’s hand gently cups her cheek, his thumb brushing under her chin. “Look…” He tries to think of something that Dao or Ashida would advise to him to say. “I hear your frustrations. We’ve both had long days… You’re clearly tired… Why don’t we talk about this in the morning?”

“ _No_. We always do that and we never end up talking because you fuck me the following morning so I forget to ask.”

Bison internally curses. He had been kind of banking on that. “Chun-Li, I—”

F.A.N.G inconveniently bursts into his office before he can reply. “Lord Bison, we have an emergency.” The poison master stops when he takes in the row he’s had the misfortune of intruding upon. “Uh… Bad time, Lord Bison?”

“Very,” Bison growls. “Chun, Li—”

“Just go.” Chun-Li waves him away, her lips curled with frustration. “I’ll leave. Good night.”

It takes every ounce of willpower to not chase after her.

—

—

Though Shadaloo is victorious that night, Bison’s mind is elsewhere.

He tries to think of all the different ways to appease his upset…something. (The label for their relationship, he thinks moodily, shouldn’t matter—at the end of the day; all that matters is that she’s… significant enough to him that he wants her to stay.)

—

—

He returns to their quarters and finds all of her things gone.

—

Fuck.

_Fuck._

**_Fuck_ **

**_FUCK._ **

—

—

—

Sleep be damned, he’s about to take his fastest jet to Hong Kong in order to drag her back. He only stops because he sees Sergeant Ashida sprinting towards him while the jet is being fueled.

“Lord Bison, I strongly urge to not do what I think you’re about to do!” Ashida hastily salutes as he catches his breath. Then he continues breathlessly, “It’s going to make things much, much worse.” 

He stares disbelievingly at the soldier. “Whose side are you on?”

“Yours, Lord Bison,” Ashida assures him quickly. “Just give her some space. You’re angry… She’s furious… It’s not a great recipe for success.”

“Your point?”

“You only have one chance to unfuck this, Lord Bison,” Ashida says matter-of-factly, “and she’ll definitely be done with you if you forcibly haul her back.”

The only reason Bison does not smite Ashida on the spot is because he realizes that he’s out of the pan and into the metaphorical fire…with lots and lots of gasoline.

“ ** _Fuck_**.”

—

—

—

Bison groans, scrolling through his laptop and silently cursing the fact that Chun-Li isn’t a more materialistic woman. Things would be so much simpler if he could just buy forgiveness like everything else.

“Rough time with the girlfriend?” his Senior Secretary Dao asks as she enters his office with his morning reports in hand.

He wonders if all of Shadaloo has heard about this by now—and he really doesn’t want to know.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Bison harrumphs moodily. “And everything is fine.”

“Of course not.” Dao hums, giving him a placating smile. “But, if you two happen to be in a nasty quarrel, I find that apologies tend to work better than gifts.”

Bison glares at her, quickly exiting from his browsing tab that may or may not have been looking at expensive, I’m-sorry-and-I-fucked-up jewelry. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Understood, Lord Bison.” Dao places the files on his desk. “Should I clear a weekend for you and your non-girlfriend a week from now?”

Bison glares at her.

“I’ll make it in three weeks,” Dao says primly, flashing him a small smile before quickly shutting the door behind her.

—

—

Two little bird tells him of F.A.N.G’s little machinations, and Bison snaps out of his stupor long enough to put his subordinate in his place Bison pulls the taller man aside, his Psycho Power curling around F.A.N.G’s neck. “I don’t care how you feel about Chun-Li, but if you ever try to interfere again, I will kill you.”

F.A.N.G’s face turns ashen. “I don’t—”

“I know everything.” Bison sneers. He honestly expected more from his second-in-command than encouraging petty gossip with the Shadaloo secretaries. “And if I hear the slightest hint of anyone calling her a whore, the person in question will wish I killed them.”

“Understood, Lord Bison.” F.A.N.G hastily bows, trembling in fear. “I will not disappoint you again.”

Bison sighs.

If only dealing with the Chun-Li situation were as simple.

—

—

It is utter foolishness, Bison decides, to pine over someone like Chun-Li.

He does not love her. He does not adore her. And he does not fantasize about what their children will look like late at night.

And he certainly does not miss her. At all.

(Maybe just a little.)

—

—

—

—

He lasts for about a week before he gives in and calls her first. Bison isn’t desperate enough to leave cringeworthy voicemails when she doesn’t pick up, but each time he calls, he inches closer and closer. (He most certainly does not in any way, shape, or form call her phone just to hear her voice.)

Finally, after weeks of radio silence, she picks up on the last ring. “Chun-Li Xiang speaking.”

“Can you come home?” he asks quietly. “Please?” His heart isn’t pounding and his palms aren’t sweaty and his brain isn’t calculating all of the ways she will deny him and say no.

“I’ll think about it,” she says after the longest silence.

“Chun-Li, I—”

She hangs up on him before he can finish.

—

—

—

The other Four Kings are off drinking and doing who knows what in a Shadaloo-run nightclub, while Bison is outside in a back alley desperately on his phone.

He wishes he could blame the alcohol for leaving the voicemail. Unfortunately, his Psycho Power prevents him from being poisoned—and subsequently stops him from getting drunk.

“Chun-Li, I’m sorry,” he says after the beep. “I don’t want to lose you. Can we talk?” 

He sighs, leaning back against the alley wall, as he ends the call.

—

—

—

Bison tiredly troops back to his lonely quarters. Rubbing his aching shoulders, he relishes the thought of soaking luxuriously in the bath before heading to bed. The weariness, however, vanishes in an instant when he discovers who is waiting for him back at home.

She is a vision, even though he can see the tiredness in her eyes, the uncertainty in her posture. The rooms that once felt empty before feel whole again.

“Chun-Li.” He crosses the room to return to his rightful place by her side. “You’re back.”

“Temporarily,” she murmurs. Chun-Li frowns, crossing her arms. “I’m still mad at you.”

“Rightfully so.” Bison has to stop himself from reaching out to embrace her, Ashida and Dao’s advice ringing in the back of his head. He forces himself to dip into the tiniest shred of his still human heart to find his feelings. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m… happy you came back.”

“I only came back because I’m stupid enough to keep falling in love with you.” Her voice breaks slightly. Tears begin to prickle the corner of her eyes. “I’m not just a convenience to you, am I?” she asks quietly.

“Never.” He growls. “I don’t want anyone else but you by my side.”

They’re not the words she wants nor the words she needs, but they are all he has.

“Sometimes, you really don’t act like it.” The tears threatening to flood her vision finally fall. “You always do what you want, and you always expect me to follow. If you cared about me, you would listen to me when I’m upset and not just when I’m giving you ideas about how to conquer the world. Things can’t stay like this, Bison.”

“Then I’ll change.” The words tumble out of his mouth before he can stop himself. Keeping his pride pales to making sure she stays for good. “I know that I haven’t treated you well. I’ll do better.” Bison reaches up to gently cup her face, his thumb wiping away her tears. “I won’t do anything that involves us without talking to you first and we’ll decide together. I promise, Chun-Li, and I always keep my promises.” He takes her hands in his. “Can you forgive me?”

Chun-Li looks down at their joined hands, and Bison notices how her expression softens slightly. “I usually do.”

He slowly pulls her into his arms. Chun-Li slowly leans into his touch, her hands returning to their favorite, familiar spots on his back. Bison savors everything about her, from the rise and fall of her chest to her familiar warmth.

“I missed you,” he murmurs in her ear. “Please don’t leave ever again.”

—

—

The weekend that his Senior Secretary cleared for him ends up coming in handy.

—

—

—

—

These are his favorite kinds of mornings.

Chun-Li is in his shirt and nothing else. Her hair is spun up in a messy bun, her eyes bright and alive. She’s pattering around in the suite’s kitchen, humming to herself, as she makes them pancakes for breakfast after a long evening.

He remembers the first time he saw Chun-Li without make-up and he can’t help but think that she’s more beautiful without it.

Bison creeps behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his lips finding that familiar pulse point in her neck that makes her knees go weak. They have nowhere else to be, at least for this morning, and he’ll capitalize every moment they have. 

“Morning,” he murmurs in her ear. Bison feels her relax in his arms.

“Why must you be so distracting, Bison?” He doesn’t have to see her face to know that she’s smiling in spite of herself.

“I prefer the term distractingly charming.” Bison laughs before she playfully shoos him away to make coffee. He settles himself by the counter, enjoying the view of her in his shirt and those distracting legs of hers. “Though you’re one to talk.” 

If he plays his cards right, he will peel off that button-up off Chun-Li and take her back to bed. They’ll make love slowly, decadently, and the outer world will disappear for a while.

She flashes him a winsome grin. “Isn’t that why you keep me around?” Chun-Li sprinkles cinnamon on the uncooked side of the pancakes before flipping them. The suite smells like fall now, even though it’s summer outside.

“That’s only one of the reasons.” He smirks.

“Oh?” She arches an elegant eyebrow. “Do tell, dear.”

Bison winks. “Maybe later.”

The ding of the coffee pot is his cue to fill up their mugs. He sets them on the coffee table. Soon, Chun-Li joins him, settling on his lap, before setting down a plate of pancakes, cutlery, and maple syrup.

“Are you leaving tonight for that mission?” Bison asks between bites of breakfast. He runs a hand up her back and out to her shoulder, pulling her closer. Ever since he promoted her to the Queen of Shadaloo, she’s been nothing but busy, save for moments like this.

“Why do you ask?” Chun-Li throws him an enchanting smile. “Will you miss me?”

“I’ll miss you enough,” he replies off-handedly. Her already inflated ego doesn’t need any more stroking.

“Define enough, Bison.” Her lips brush against his cheek, her fingers trailing down his chest. She smells like maple syrup and cinnamon, all spun sugar and delectably sweet.

“Should I show you?” he growls in her ear.

She smiles, and he takes that for a yes. Bison’s lips crash against hers, and breakfast is long forgotten. He unbuttons her shirt, hastily tossing it aside, and eagerly takes her back to bed.

—

—

“If it means something, I’ll miss you too,” she murmurs, as they lay in bed, sated, her cheek pressed to his chest, his fingers drawing absent circles against her back.

It means everything, but he’s not about to tell her that.

—

(Not yet, at least.)

—

—

—

“You asked to see me, Lord Bison?” Dao asks as she strides into his office. Her eyebrows shoot up to her gray hair when she catches a glimpse of the shiny object sitting on his desk.

“What do you think of this?” he gestures offhandedly to the offending open jewelry box. It doesn’t mean anything, Bison tells himself. It is only a hunk of metal and a shiny rock.

Her excited squeal is all the approval that he needs. 

—

—

“I love you,” Chun-Li drunkenly slurs as he carries her back to their rooms from the Shadaloo holiday party. She nuzzles happily against him, her arms draped around his neck.

Bison smiles indulgently. “I know.”

“And I know you love me, even though you’ll never say it.” She lavishes kisses to his neck. “Is there anyone else you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

He gives her a sharp ‘no’ that makes her smile only broaden. 

“We should get married then…” Chun-Li says, her words slurred but her meaning crystal clear. “Won’t you marry me?”

Language somehow evades him, and he can only stare at her.

“This is the part where you say yes, Bison!” Chun-Li’s eyes are shining, either from the alcohol or the love—or both. “It’ll be a grand adventure, and we’ll experience it together every step of the way!”

He freezes, his mouth forming into an ‘o.’ Of all the times to leave the ring in the room…

“Are you sure?” Bison manages to mumble.

“Of course!” Chun-Li exclaims. “Just think of all the benefits! No one will ever set you up with another woman again, and instead, everyone’ll just say, ‘Oh, Lord Bison is so lucky to have such a beautiful wife.’ And I could deal with all of those annoying associates of yours with even more authority as your wife, so you wouldn’t have to anymore. And your ability to get me to relax would be unmatched—the variety of leverage you’d have as my husband would be fantastic!” 

He flounders a bit. Words keep failing him, and Bison has no idea what he’s supposed to do or say, especially since she’s very, very drunk. (And he remembers the last time he did things without her sober consent.)

The silence stretches for minutes, and he sees the light slowly go out in her eyes.

“It’s okay… You don’t have to answer.” Her brown eyes still sparkle beautifully, but her smile is sad. She holds him a little closer. “I’m happy as we are now. We don’t have to get married.” Chun-Li kisses him on the lips drunkenly, nipping his lower lip as she pulls away. “Just being with you is enough.”

“Chun-Li, I—”

She lets out a small snore as she falls asleep in his arms.

Sighing, Bison has no choice but to tuck her into their bed.

—

—

It’s fortunate that she doesn’t remember that part of the evening the next morning.

Bison does not need this to be one of the many embarrassing stories she’ll tell to their children and their grandchildren.

—

—

“Have you proposed yet?” Ashida asks Bison after he’s finished giving his usual report. Bison can see his Senior Secretary’s ears perk up.

“Not yet,” he grumbles. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to propose to her—he wants to, desperately—but he doesn’t know what to do if she says ‘ _no_ ’ while sober.

“I’ll schedule some time for you two tomorrow evening,” Dao remarks, pulling out her data pad and typing into it furiously. “I’m thinking dinner, somewhere nice and private. I’ll make sure that F.A.N.G and Vega are far, far away.”

“Ooh, make sure Lord Bison wears the black tux with the military accents for that,” Ashida adds excitedly. “When we went tux shopping together, Chun-Li said she thinks he looks sexier wearing that.”

“Noted!” Dao all too gleefully puts that down. “And we need flowers. I’m thinking apple blossoms, since they’re her favorite…”

“I do not need either of you planning my proposal!” Bison snaps. “Save it for the wedding!” He immediately regrets saying that and wishes his Psycho Power could also reverse time. 

Dao places her hands on her hips. “Well, for that to happen, you need to propose first! Hup to it, young man!”

Her years of faithful service is only one of the reasons why he doesn’t vaporize her on the spot.

—

—

Those two interlopers are not the reason why he’s dressed in a tuxedo with military accents nor are they the reason why apple blossoms are scattered across the room when Chun-Li comes home.

“Bison?” She tilts her head, confused. Chun-Li closes her eyes tiredly, massaging her forehead. “Please tell me this is not some elaborate roleplay.”

“It isn’t. I promise.” 

“Sure, Bison.” She rolls her eyes, making a beeline for the bedroom. Bison reaches out to gently tug her back. “Look, Bison, I’m tired. Can’t your games wait?”

“This isn’t a game.” He drops down to one knee before her. His fumbling hands somehow manage to find the jewelry box and open it to reveal the diamond ring. “Chun-Li… Will you marry me?”

Chun-Li stares at him. The silence seems to drag on for an eternity.

“This isn’t a joke, right?” she finally says softly. “I didn’t think you wanted to get married.”

“I want to get married to you,” he replies firmly. Bison can’t help but smile. “This is the part where you say yes, dear.” He clasps her hands in his large ones. “It’ll be a grand adventure, won’t it? And we’ll experience it together every step of the way.”

Chun-Li blinks, uncertain. Her hands are trembling. “Are you sure?”

“Naturally.” Bison grins broadly. “Just think of all the benefits! You can finally make an honest man of me, and no one will ever question your place by my side ever again. They’ll just say, ‘Oh, Chun-Li is so lucky to have such a handsome husband.’ And can you imagine all of the leverage you would have over me as my wife? The possibilities will be endless!”

“So Chun-Li…” His chest feels like it is threatening to burst into two. “Will you marry me?”

She taps her chin thoughtfully. “I’ll think about it,” she replies after a long pause.

“ ** _What?_** ” If he were a computer, Bison.exe would have already stopped working. 

“I’m kidding, darling.” Her tongue slips into his mouth, and he loses himself in their languid, tender kiss. When Chun-Li gently pulls away, she gives him a mischievous smile and then says the one word that makes him the happiest man in the world. “Yes.”

“Can you say that again for me?” Bison asks playfully as he slips the diamond ring onto her finger. He brings her hands to his mouth, peppering kisses to her fingers.

“No,” she says, smirking. “Now, as sexy as you look in that tuxedo, fiancé, I think it’d look better on the floor.” 

He’s all too happy to oblige her.

—

—

When Dao notices the ring on Chun-Li’s finger, she only gives Bison a knowing smirk. “About fucking time.”

—

—

“Bison… About the wedding.” Chun-Li is curled in his lap as they peruse Shadaloo reports together in his office. “Do you know if we can get married earlier?”

“Why?” Bison tilts his head, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “Worried about getting cold feet?”

“No, not that, silly man.” She turns around, pressing a kiss that lands on the corner of his mouth. “I want to get married to you, but I also want to be able to fit into my wedding dress when I walk down the aisle.”

“You want to fit—” Bison’s brain finally plays catch up as he puts two plus two together. “You’re pregnant.” He kisses her hungrily, frantically, his hands tracing her abdomen, gleeful at the thought of their child growing there.

Chun-Li manages to gasp between his bruising kisses, “Bison, shouldn’t we—”

“We’ll take care of it later,” he assures her, before sweeping the clutter off his desk. Bison picks her up, placing her onto the desk. His hands run up her thighs. “Right now, I want to enjoy some quality time with my soon to be wife and mother of my child.”

“I thought that was the honeymoon.” Chun-Li rolls her eyes affectionately before pulling him into another kiss.

“Who says we can’t get a head start?”

They share a laugh before they do just that.

—

—

—

Bison pulls at the cufflinks of his tuxedo. The weather is perfect, the venue is beautiful, and he really doesn’t want Murphy’s Law to come into play at any point today.

The last thing he needs is to be awkwardly left at the altar, as if this were some awful romantic comedy movie.

That particular fear melts away when wedding march begins to play. 

His breath catches—just a little when he sees her coming down the aisle. Chun-Li has always beautiful, but in his opinion, she’s especially gorgeous in her wedding dress. His ring on her finger glints in the light. Her rosy cheeks are a vivid contrast to her intricate white dress. The slit up her leg seems to go on forever.

He tries to pay attention to the priest during the ceremony, but she’s far too distracting. Bison is just grateful that he manages to mumble “I do” and kiss her in a manner appropriate for the public.

“I love you,” Chun-Li whispers, as she stares up at him with those beautiful brown eyes.

He blames silly, sentimental emotions as the reason why he repeats those words back.

—

—

Ashida sends him a framed photograph of the moment. It doesn’t take a discerning eye to know that it’s a good, romantic photo.

He’s too embarrassed to openly display the picture, but it somehow finds a permanent home in the top drawer of his desk. 

—

—

—

He is in no way distracted by his very pregnant wife, which is clearly why his gaze is constantly drawn to the curve of her belly. (And no, he does not have a newfound fascination with her body and certainly does not have to work very hard to keep his hands off her in public.)

“You’re staring again,” Chun-Li notes with amusement, after the Four Kings (and Queen) meeting ends. Somehow, Bison has managed to convince her to take the rest of the day off with him, and they’re comfortably ensconced on the couch. She smiles up at him. “Am I too much of a distraction?”

“Hardly.” He pulls her closer, idly tracing patterns on the small of her back.

Bison isn’t doting on Chun-Li or anything sentimental or weak like that—or at least that’s the official Shadaloo line is to outsiders. (He tried convincing insiders like Ashida and Dao of that and watched them all go purple-faced from swallowing their laughter.)

Logically, at least the story is sound. The naïve surely will believe that Bison is merely trying to guarantee that his heir is delivered properly.

If it means cuddling with his wife and delivering a rather moving monologue to her stomach about how their son doesn’t have to be a goody-goody two shoes like Mommy, then he’ll do it (and has done it) in a heartbeat. 

“Mmhmm.” Chun-Li kisses his cheek. “You can say whatever you want, Bison, but I know you’re excited about being a d-a-d-d-y.”

“I’m as excited as you are about being a m-o-m-m-y,” Bison teases back. He cups her swollen stomach, already imagining what it will look like a few more months. Bison can practically hear their baby’s soft wailing. “I look forward to see how powerful our child will be.”

“Why is it always power with you?” Chun-Li rolls her eyes. “My only wish is for our child to grow up healthy and happy.”

“Isn’t that two wishes?”

She smacks him playfully on the chest. “Be nicer to the pregnant lady.”

“As you wish, my dear.” He tucks her against him more securely, kissing her forehead.

As Chun-Li dozes off his arms, Bison can’t help but think that those two wishes aren’t too bad.

—

—

He wouldn’t leave Chun-Li’s side if it were up to him, but life keeps getting in the way. Akuma is coming, and Bison would much rather destroy him before he even came within a two hundred radius of his pregnant wife. 

“Don’t take too many unnecessary risks, Bison.” Chun-Li drapes his cape over his shoulders and begins fastening it around his neck. “I know what Akuma did to you last time, and you aren’t invincible yet.”

“I’m damn close to it.” Bison adjusts his hat before reaching down to pick up his wife and carrying her to their bed. “Everything will be fine,” he assures her. “In the meantime, you should relax. The stress isn’t good for you or the baby.”

“Then you should be more careful too.” Chun-Li cups his cheek. “Not just for your sake.”

“I have extra bodies,” Bison scoffs blithely. “Akuma will be nothing.” 

“That doesn’t make it any better!”

“It will be fine. We always are.” He kisses her, pouring every iota of his feelings into this kiss. Even death won’t be able to keep him from her and their child, if he and his Psycho Power have anything to say about it. “I’ll be back soon, both of you,” he says to her. His palm drifts to her stomach, and their son kicks forcefully in response.

“Promise me you’ll come back in one piece,” Chun-Li murmurs, clutching his chest.

“I promise.”

—

—

He almost doesn’t keep his promise.

The battle between him and Akuma tears apart half of a small city. In the end, however, Bison had emerged, bloody, injured, but triumphant. All that’s left is to clean up—so that finally, the Dark Hado energy is his.

That doesn’t mean it comes easily.

Bison groans as he continues to cultivate Akuma’s Dark Hado energy. It feels like excruciatingly painful pins and needles are puncturing every fiber of his body. Gritting his teeth, Bison forces himself to accept the surge of power, trying to harness the Dark Hado to stabilize his body.

The never-ending darkness threatens to consume him, but Bison manages to hang on by a sliver. It’s still all too much. Overpowering. Devastating. His Psycho Power, it seems, has finally met its match. He’s falling deeper and deeper, weightless in this free fall to the bottom.

As he plunges down the gaping abyss, Bison desperately tries to slow himself to no avail. He keeps falling and falling and falling… If this is how he goes, he thinks as the shadows begin to devour him alive, all he really wants in this world is see Chun-Li one last time.

The faint echo of fear that faintly rings in his empty heart becomes booming drums of war. (What will happen to her and their unborn son if he never returns? Will they be safe? Will they be all right?) He already knows all of the answers and Bison will never allow that to come to pass.

Bison seizes the darkness, his Psycho Power enveloping it. The fear fuels him, submerging him in raw power that tears through the Dark Hado and the shadows like paper.

Opening his eyes, he crushes Akuma’s spirit and his body with an effortless clench of his fist.

Bison stands, giving his defeated foe one last glance before he limps to his personal chopper. He needs to get home. _Now_.

“Lord Bison!” Sergeant Ashida rushes over to his side. Bison vaguely remembers Chun-Li insisting that Ashida accompanied him, and he now knows why. “I’ll call medical. Should I also—”

“Don’t.” Bison tiredly drops onto his usual seat. “She’ll only worry.”

“But—”

“Just contact her after I’ve stabilized.” Bison’s eyes glint when he sees Ashida opening his mouth. “That’s an order, Sergeant.”

He blacks out for the rest of the flight, and when Bison finally comes to, he discovers Sergeant Ashida furiously texting his wife.

“You only said not to call her, Lord Bison.” Ashida gives him an innocent smile. “And you did stabilize.”

Bison groans. “No wonder Chun-Li likes you so much.”

—

—

When a very distraught Chun-Li bursts into his hospital room, Bison can only give her a rueful smile. “You can save the ‘I told you so’ for later,” he says, managing to sit up before she flings her arms around him, squeezing him with a bone crushing hug.

“You’re the worst.” She buries her face into his collarbone, and he can feel her tears prickling his skin. “You stupid, pig-headed man,” Chun-Li murmurs, her voice muffled. “Do you know how worried I’ve been?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a very ashen-faced F.A.N.G ushering everyone else out of the room and he gets a very good idea.

“If it’s any consolation, I came back home victorious.” Bison’s fingers float up to wipe away her tears. His lips languidly mold against hers. “I always keep my promises, my dear.”

“You’re lucky you do.” Chun-Li nestles herself beside him, rolling her eyes affectionately. “Or else I’d be the one killing you.”

“I know.” Bison chuckles. His hand draws gentle circles on her swollen stomach, and he feels her relax against him, the tension slowly easing from her body. “Now that I’m injured, will I have a very sexy nurse attending to my every need?”

“You wish. Your wife will be making sure Shadaloo doesn’t burn itself to the ground,” she laughs, leaning her cheek against her chest. “If you’re a good patient, maybe a cute nurse will help you in the evenings.”

He presses a kiss to her forehead. “Promises, promises....”

—

(The promise turns out to be very true.

His mouth goes dry when she walks in a nurse’s uniform his first evening out of the hospital. He may nearly tear his stitches in the events that followed, but Bison writes it off as more than worth it.)

—

—

He does not feel a swell of pride when he holds his newborn son for the first time, and Bison certainly does not shed a tear (or two) of joy. Nor does he kiss his exhausted, beautiful wife until her lips are bruised.

“You are the most incorrigible man I’ve ever met,” Chun-Li says, her eyes shining. Her fingers stroke his bandaged hand, injured from her nails drawing blood from holding it too tightly.

Bison smirks down at her. “And you are the most impossible woman I’ve ever had the misfortune of knowing.”

Her laughter fills the room. “It’s shameless how we flirt.”

“That’s not even getting into how we fu—”

Chun-Li clamps a hand over his mouth. “Not in front of Niran!”

“He doesn’t even understand words yet!” Bison incredulously exclaims, glancing at the still sleeping baby.

She glares at him. “ _Bison._ ”

“Fine,” he grumbles. Bison kisses her sweaty forehead. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

Bison doesn’t expect her to tear up and throw her arms around him and kiss him harder, but he has to admit that he doesn’t mind at all.

—

—

If someone ever told him years ago that he would be on all fours to entertain his son, Bison would have had the person-in-question tortured, electrocuted, and shot—and then shot again.

And yet, here they are.

“Come over to daddy,” he calls. Niran happily coos, crawling over to him, his small hands grabbing at Bison’s clothes. “Good work, little one! Did you see that, dear?”

“Yes, I did.” Chun-Li beams at the two of them, setting down the video camera. “I recorded it too.”

“Niran, want to go to mommy?” Bison points to Chun-Li, subtly reaching for the camera and focusing it on his child and his wife. Niran, the smart baby that he is, immediately begins shuffling his little legs and arms toward his mother.

“Ma!” Niran gurgles happily when he reaches Chun-Li. “Ma! Ma!” He flounders a bit, holding his arms up in a classic pick-me-up gesture that all babies seem to learn.

“I’ve got you, Niran!” Chun-Li lifts him up into her arms, kissing his cheek. “You’re such a good boy.”

Bison gleefully gets it all on camera.

—

After all, what kind of father _wouldn’t_ want to record his child growing up happy and healthy?

—

—

“So when were you going to tell me?” he asks her as she settles into bed next to him. They’ve finished tucking Niran in with bedtime stories and in Chun-Li’s case, with good night kisses.

Bison vaguely wonders how Niran will react upon hearing the news.

Her brow furrows. “Tell you what?”

“That you’re pregnant.”

She gives him a thousand-yard stare. “Are you trying to say I’m fat?”

“ _No_. Not at all.” Bison backpedals as fast as he can away from that particular topic. “You’re beautiful as always.” He kisses her neck, his hands beginning to roll out the tense knots in her shoulders. “But there’s no need to keep that from me,” Bison continues, frowning. “I am your husband, dear.”

“I’m not keeping anything from you.” Chun-Li rolls her eyes, frowning. “I’m not pregnant.”

Bison wisely lets the topic go…for now.

—

“Congratulations, you two!” Her doctor cheerfully waves them out of the examining room the very next day.

“You can wipe off that smug expression of yours.” Chun-Li glares up at him, her grip tightening around his hand. “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Not in a million years.” He smirks, leaning down to steal a kiss from her.

Chun-Li seems to groan at the thought. She still kisses him back.

—

—

—

—

The business meeting is, to put it mildly, a disaster. Someone has the nerve to suggest that he’d fully master Psycho Power if he killed his wife and son and truly purged himself of his humanity.

“Think of all that unlimited power… It would be for the good of Shadaloo and eliminate those superfluous distractions!” his traitorous subordinate continues passionately. “What more would you want than ultimate power and world domination?”

He doesn’t bother gracing the fool with a response. Bison’s Psycho Power snaps the deputy science leader’s neck. The corpse collapses lifelessly to the floor.

“Anybody else?” he growls. 

F.A.N.G clears his throat, breaking the awkward silence. “I should hope that no one is stupid enough to continue with that line of thought.” Bison’s second-in-command glances down at the meeting notes. “Continuing on with the agenda…”

—

—

—

Bison finally relaxes when he returns home, breathes out a sigh of relief when he checks on Niran and sees his son and future evil genius sleeping peacefully in bed. He finds his wife dozing on the couch in their bedroom, evidently still waiting for him. Papers are scattered around her on the table.

Smiling, he carries her to bed and tucks her in. Bison dresses for bed before slipping beside her.

“Bison?” Chun-Li murmurs drowsily, instinctively reaching for him. She shifts over to her other side so she’s facing him. Chun-Li beams up at him, and he can’t help but feel an unadulterated surge of affection for her. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.” He holds her tighter, kisses her harder. “I don’t deserve you,” he murmurs.

“What brought this on?” she asks with a soft smile.

Bison frowns. “Nothing.”

“I see…” Chun-Li’s brow furrows. “Bad day?”

“You could say that.” Bison gently cups her stomach, where their little daughter is growing. He thinks he can feel a ghost of a kick.

“It’s all right, Bison.” She tugs at his hands, intertwining their fingers together. “Everything will be fine. We always are.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you or our children,” he murmurs. Bison leans forward and steals a kiss. “I promise.”

“I know.” Chun-Li grins, “and you always you keep your promises.”

She lays her cheek on his chest, and Bison pulls her close.

The world is very simple, he knows, when she’s by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is meant to refer to a theory I've read in the annals of the Internet in which in the heads of every unwilling to settle down man, he gives each woman he meets a giant empty glass jar. In the jar goes the jelly beans he fills it with whenever the woman he’s dealing with does something he finds pleasing. So, when you have a full jelly bean jar and walk away from him, sometimes, he's willing to do anything to get it back. 
> 
> Does it always work? No. But does make a good fanfic title. I also think it would work with Bison. 
> 
> Sometimes you just want to write some easy fluff, especially now. It was a lot of fun to write about the 180. The handcuff story will come....eventually. There's a lot of projects going on and I'm juggling quite a few. I have a few one-shots for this universe that will get compiled into a work, so if you want anything in particular, feel free to drop a message and I'll do my best to get to it. 
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading and stay safe out there! 
> 
> As always, feel free to drop a comment/criticism/thoughts in that box below! :D


End file.
